


Когда идешь через ад – не останавливайся

by Werwolf11



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Zombie
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werwolf11/pseuds/Werwolf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Питер идет следом, не говоря ни слова, взглядом царапает идеально прямую спину Джонса и слышит каждую чертову мысль. Питер, блять, не виноват. Он не участвовал в сраном розыгрыше бесплатных билетов из ада до Сторибрука в обличии ходячего мертвеца, чтобы потом его ненавидел даже самый близкий человек".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> Я начала писать эту историю уже давно, и только недавно про нее вспомнила, решив поучаствовать в челлендже на дайри. Хотела пообещать себе не выкладывать, пока не закончу, потому что с фанфиками больше 30 страниц у меня сложные отношения - я их не дописываю. Но... жалко, если пропадет работа из-за моей неусидчивости.  
> *Когда идешь через ад – не останавливайся (с) Уинстон Черчилль  
> Коллаж к фанфику: http://vk.com/wall-60470624_5488

\- Твои родители умерли, Питер, - доктор устало потирает виски. Немолодой мужчина в белом халате старается быть вежливым и терпеливым, но у него это получается с трудом.

\- Но у меня больше никого нет, - Питер чувствует только усталость от этого разговора. Скребет взглядом отвратительно белые стены и пытается досчитать до десяти, когда чувствует подкатывающий к горлу ком. Парень сутулится и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, облокотившись на стол.

\- Тогда тебе придется остаться в клинике, - врач пытается говорить мягко, но Питеру кажется, что ему зачитывают смертный приговор. Нервы подрагивают как натянутая между деревьями паутина от малейшего порыва ветра. Он покусывает костяшки пальцев, пытаясь соображать быстрее и придумать хоть что-нибудь, что может его спасти. - Мы не можем рисковать, ты же еще не совершеннолетний.

\- Подождите! – он резко вскакивает и подрагивающими от волнения пальцами цепляется за край стола. Меньше всего Пэну хочется стать обузой Джонсу, но еще меньше ему хочется остаться здесь, - Доктор, есть человек, он заберет меня. Киллиан Джонс.

\- Родственник? – доктор берет в руки какие-то бумаги и начинает их неспешно листать. Как они ему только не надоели? Пэн бегло скользит взглядом по белым листам и напряженно смотрит в лицо мужчины, словно боясь, что он ему откажет.

Слова срываются с губ как пулеметная очередь.

\- Почти. Сын моих приемных родителей. Найдите его. Он заберет меня.

***

В большом холле больницы много охраны - вооруженные до зубов крепкие парни. Киллиан идет, гордо распрямив плечи, но ему все равно здесь неуютно. Джонс сам только недавно снял военную форму и не хочет больше возвращаться ко всему этому. Никогда.

\- Киллиан! – Питер пытается выглядеть счастливым и молится, чтобы голос не выдал его отчаяние. Он тащит за собой плотный полиэтиленовый пакет со скромными пожитками и на ватных ногах подходит к мужчине. Киллиан даже не пытается смотреть ему в глаза. - Я же говорил, что так просто ты от меня не отделаешься.

\- Ты умер два года назад, Питер, - голос у Джонса хриплый, будто он ни с кем не разговаривал уже целый год. Мужчина шумно сглатывает и, наконец, поднимает взгляд на собеседника. Смотрит в неожиданно живые, нормальные зеленые глаза и не может скрыть удивление.

«Грим» - мелькает в голове, и все сразу становится понятно: привычные глаза, нормальный цвет кожи, абсолютная… человечность.

\- Я воскрес, - Пэн пожимает плечами, как будто говорит о каком-то пустяке, а Киллиан в ответ только зло щурится, явно не оценив юмора. Питер мрачнеет, и слова слетают с губ прежде, чем он успевает подумать. - Прости. Зря я о тебе вспомнил, да?

\- Ты с ума сошел? - Джонс, кажется, делает над собой усилие. Он прижимает к себе парня, крепко обнимая, - Это ты прости. Я заберу тебя домой, ты слишком долго был здесь.

***

Киллиан толкает дверь и с удовольствием заполняет легкие свежим воздухом. Как бы они свои рожи не прятали, а все теми же зомби остались, Джонс почти чувствовал затхлый запах гнилой плоти. Тем же отдавали раны его сослуживцев, которых уже нельзя было спасти. У ходячих на лбу отпечаток смерти, и это отнюдь не поцелуй на удачу.

Киллиан нервно облизывает губы, морщится, почти как от боли, смотрит вниз, затем - вперед, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от возникших в голове назойливых и таких свежих видений.

Питер идет следом, не говоря ни слова, взглядом царапает идеально прямую спину Джонса и слышит каждую чертову мысль. Питер, блять, не виноват. Он не участвовал в сраном розыгрыше бесплатных билетов из ада до Сторибрука в обличии ходячего мертвеца, чтобы потом его ненавидел даже самый близкий человек.

Пэн передергивает плечами, поднимает руку и неловко касается подушечками пальцев своей щеки, покрытой слоем маскирующего мусса. Старается отвлечься, окидывая взглядом близко припаркованные автомобили и пытаясь угадать, какой из них принадлежит Киллиану. Тот продолжает уверенно и прямо шагать вперед, сжав кулаки и сомкнув губы, чтобы случайно не проронить ни слова, и чтобы у Питера не было предлога завязать диалог.

Он поворачивает направо и, позвякивая ключами в руке, которые вытащил уже давно, следует к "Камаро" черного цвета. Питер удивляется, как эта машина не пострадала во время восстания. Пэн обходит ее спереди, мягко касается ручки и открывает дверцу. Проскальзывает на сидение, на котором уже не раз катался, правда, до того, как умер. Бегло проходится взглядом по салону автомобиля, подмечая, что ничего не изменилось.

Машина монотонно гудит, когда Киллиан проворачивает ключ зажигания, а затем плавно трогается с места. В салоне настолько тихо, что отчетливо слышен шелест шин по дороге. Мышца на лице Джонса нервно дергается, и он сильнее вцепляется в руль, всем своим видом демонстрируя крайнюю степень своей занятости и отсутствия намерения отвлекаться. Питер некоторое время тоже пытается сосредоточиться на дороге, но асфальт и разделяющая полоса посередине превращаются в грязно-серое и белое месиво, отчего начинают болеть глаза. Парень отворачивается к окну, неловко ковыряет кнопку и опускает стекло. Скорость увеличивается, и ветер сильнее треплет волосы Питера. Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не застонать в голос от уныния, потому что не чувствует холода от бьющего в лицо ветра. Это еще одно доказательство того, что он неживой.

Питер нервно поворачивает голову в сторону водителя и с надеждой смотрит на Киллиана, но тот скорее больше напоминает каменное изваяние, нежели живого человека. Взгляд неторопливо бродит в поисках чего-то, что могло бы отвлечь, и Питер тянется к радио. Пальцы замирают в миллиметре от кнопки включения, как будто в нерешительности, парень медленно облизывает нижнюю губу, над чем-то раздумывая, а затем с небывалой уверенностью включает. Киллиан дергается от неожиданно громко заигравшей мелодии, кидает быстрый взгляд на своего спутника и сильно хмурится. Питер механически переключает каналы, даже не пытаясь остановиться на чем-то одном.

***

Сторибрук относился к тем городам, которые сейчас называют эко-город, то есть тихие населенные пункты, в которых ничего не изменится ни через пять, ни через десять, ни даже через двадцать лет твоего отсутствия. Питер точно знает, что если сейчас свернуть направо и пройти десять метров, можно уткнуться в невысокое здание кафе «У бабушки», но не может понять, почему не узнает собственный город. Улицы, проезжающие машины и проходящие мимо люди – все кажется каким-то чужим. Но как только видит еще вдалеке знакомый дом, Питер почти жалеет о том, что решил вернуться, и чувствует подступающий к горлу ком.

Когда Киллиан поворачивает руль, заезжая на площадку перед домом, и глушит двигатель, Пэн бродит взглядом по зашторенным окнам, двери и бледным стенам здания. Стоит машине затихнуть, как парень нажимает на ручку двери и неловко выбирается из автомобиля. Напряженный и прямой, как вытянутая струна, он медленно подходит к дому и там застывает, взглядом зацепившись за потускневший номер дома. Джонс неловко крутит в руках ключи от машины, опускает отягощенную невеселыми мыслями голову на грудь и сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Потом, будто что-то решив для себя, быстро выходит из машины, шумно хлопает дверью и подходит к Пэну, давая ему возможность прийти в себя.

\- Ты не укреплял дом?

\- Меня здесь не было.

\- А… - Питер замолкает и болезненно морщится, вспомнив, что некогда Киллиан планировал уйти в армию. Стало быть, восстание он встретил, будучи военным.

\- Я только недавно приехал. Пришлось кое-что восстановить.

«Похоронить родителей», - мысленно добавляет Питер и стойко выдерживает пристальный взгляд Киллиана. Пэн знает, что это за взгляд – Джонс не уверен, знает ли мальчишка об их смерти, а потому молчит. Питер облегчит ему задачу.

\- Где ты их похоронил?

Мужчина, наконец, отводит взгляд, некоторое время топчется на месте, пальцами почесав недавно выбритые щеки, и только потом отвечает:

\- Они на старом кладбище.

Пэн кивает, давая знать, что понял, и Киллиан снова смотрит на его лицо, не выражающее ни единой эмоции. Джонс воровато оглядывается и быстрым шагом устремляется к двери.

\- Пошли, чего на пороге стоять.

***

Киллиан, не сказав ни слова, тут же уходит на кухню, и Питер без особого энтузиазма плетется следом, оглядывая знакомый до боли интерьер. Он понимает, что здесь не все, но не спрашивает, потому что, скорее всего, Джонс не имеет ни малейшего понятия, куда это делось. Во время эпидемии продукты уходили быстро, как и вещи, и многие промышляли мародерством.

Киллиан достает бутылку вина, бокалы и лезет в холодильник за чем-то съедобным, через плечо небрежно бросив:

\- Что будешь?..

\- Ничего.

Мужчина распрямляется, вопросительно поднимает брови и глядит в неловко улыбающееся лицо Питера.

\- Мне не требуется.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну… - Пэн морщится, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить это без лишнего напоминания о своей нынешней зомби-природе. – Просто я больше не ем. Страдающие… - он запинается, сжимает кулаки и через силу продолжает. – Страдающие синдромом ПЖЧ не едят.

\- О.

Это оказывается единственным, что способен выдавить Киллиан. Так что он, просто отвернувшись и оставив собеседника без ответа, вытаскивает из холодильника приготовленное вчера мясо с гарниром.

\- А я буду.

Питер думает, что будет выглядеть по-идиотски, если составит ему компанию, и решает проверить дом. Все равно надо чем-то себя занять. Киллиан сильно хмурится и интересуется:

\- Ты куда?

\- Осмотрю комнаты. Там осталось все, как раньше?

\- Я не тронул твою комнату, - спешно заверяет его мужчина, тут же потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему, и с характерным звуком откупоривает бутылку. Питер хмыкает и уходит из кухни.

***

Обход дома оказался полным мазохизмом, так его мысленно окрестил Питер. Все напоминало о прошлой жизни до того, как Пэн смертельно заболел, до того, как он восстал из мертвых, до того, как стал зомби, и до того, как начал пожирать людей. Хотя большинство фотографий Киллиан убрал (сомнений в том, что сделал это именно он, не было никаких, поскольку грабителям они были без надобности), дом буквально дышал временами, когда все было нормально.

Из воспоминаний его вырвал звук включившегося телевизора. Было немного обидно, что «родственник» променял его на технику. Хотя и вполне объяснимо.

Питер довольно быстро закончил со своей экскурсией и отправился в спальню Киллиана. Точнее, ноги сами туда принесли. Возможно, это была маленькая месть сидящему в гостиной засранцу, который выпил и сейчас бесцельно переключал каналы нажатием кнопки на пульте (или, быть может, нашел, наверняка, неимоверно увлекательный фильм). А возможно, Питер просто устал бороться со своими кошмарами один, и ему хотелось человеческого тепла.

Причем, от человека, который раньше был близок ему как никто другой.

Мальчишка толкает дверь, осторожно заходит в затемненное помещение и вальяжно разваливается на заправленной, большой кровати Джонса. Подкладывает руки под голову, довольно жмурится и закрывает глаза, растворяясь в темноте, окутанный спокойствием дома. Его мирный отдых длится недолго, потому что вскоре в комнату заваливается перепивший Джонс. Видимо, ограничиться одной бутылкой вина он не смог.

\- Эй, - грубовато произносит он, громко хлопая дверью и нетвердой походкой приближаясь к изголовью кровати. Питер приподнимается на локтях, щурится, пытаясь различить силуэт мужчины в темноте. Решив, что его не услышали, Киллиан повторяет гораздо грубее и требовательнее.

\- Выметайся отсюда. У тебя есть своя комната.

Питер резко садится и убийственно тихим и спокойным голосом переспрашивает:

\- Выметаться?

\- Да, выметайся отсюда! – раздраженно повторяет Джонс, поставив бутылку с недопитым алкоголем на прикроватную тумбочку.

Мышца на лице Пэна дергается, и он, крепко сжав челюсти, язвительно шепчет:

\- Да-а-а? Своя комната? Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты раньше выгонял меня в нее, когда трахал на этой постели.

Киллиан застывает на месте и бледнеет, потеряв дар речи. Глаза Пэна дьявольски сверкают, а во взгляде сквозят гнев и обида.

\- Потому что это было до того, как ты стал!.. стал…

\- Кем? – Пэн поднимается с постели, требуя ответа, и надвигается на мужчину, который с трудом себя сдерживает. – Ах да, в это все упирается. Что, теперь не так нравлюсь, а?

\- Ты умер, Питер, - раскинув руки в стороны, шипит, раскрасневшийся от злости, Джонс, выделяя каждое слово, и с внушительным видом шагает в сторону мальчишки.

\- Мертвые не оживают. Мертвые не убивают живых. Мертвые должны лежать в земле, как родители!

\- Да что ты вообще можешь знать?.. – Питер, под напором мужчины, пятится назад и почти без капли страха смотрит в глаза Киллиана, пытаясь не допустить накатывающей паники.

\- Да ты ничего не знаешь!..

Пэн не договаривает, с непониманием наблюдая, как сухие, потрескавшиеся губы Джонса растягиваются в жуткой улыбке.

\- Думаешь, не знаю? Не знаю, что это ты их убил? Да, Питер, ты возвращался домой после того, как восстал. Ты вернулся и убил их!

Питера размазывает по стене. Он зажимает уши и беспомощно сползает вниз бесформенной кучей. Пока Джонс шипит ему на ухо ругательства, он пытается сосчитать до десяти и не рассыпаться. Потому что в этот раз он не сможет собрать себя по кусочкам.

 


	2. День второй. Часть 1

Киллиан думает, что это утро можно смело поместить в список самых паршивых начал дня под номером два. Все-таки утро, когда он вернулся в Сторибрук, будет удерживать свое законное первое место до конца его жизни (а утро, когда умер Питер, не в счет, потому что он умер вечером, и Киллиан узнал об этом тоже вечером).  
  
Медленно размешивая ложечкой кофе в черной кружке с названием одной из давних рок-групп, он хмуро оглядывает кухонный шкафчик над плитой на предмет чего-нибудь съестного и старательно делает вид, что все нормально.  
  
Все. Нормально.  
  
Ему кажется, что эта фраза вообще никогда не могла относиться к их семье. Все нормально могло быть у кого-то другого, возможно, только до восстания (потому что вероятность, что у кого-то сейчас может быть все нормально, весьма мала), шанс все равно есть. Шанса нет и не было лишь у них.  
  
Дело было не в том, что кто-то из них не любил родителей или друг друга. Они вообще-то образцовая в этом понимании семья. Возможно, только в самом начале. В смысле…  
  
Киллиан болезненно жмурится, пытаясь восстановить логическую цепочку у себя в голове, но головная боль не дает сосредоточиться на своих мыслях даже на секунду.  
  
Он не имеет представления, как должен извиниться перед Питером (или, скорее, как должен не налажать во время попытки извинения), а ведь необходимость в этом была очевидна. Пэн уже давно проснулся, но, судя по всему, решил заключить себя в добровольное заточение. Учитывая, что ПЖЧ не нужна была еда, он мог запросто просидеть там всю жизнь. Ну, или жизнь Джонса, поскольку Питер теперь мог жить вечно (мертвые не умирают дважды).  
  
Киллиан подцепляет свою чашку с кофе за ручку и с мучительным выражением лица бредет в сторону гостиной, чтобы развалиться на диване и некоторое время пролежать без движения. Желательно, все ближайшие сутки.  
  
Но, как ни прискорбно, сделать ему это не удается, поскольку почти весь кофе проливается на пол, когда в неожиданной тишине дома раздается оглушительный звонок в дверь. Джонс матерится, шипит, резко ставит кружку с остатками горячей жидкости на ближайшую тумбочку и отряхивается.  
  
Поток отборной ругани не прекращается всю дорогу, пока Киллиан идет до входной двери, мучается с замком, и заканчивается лишь тогда, когда перед его взором появляется улыбающаяся девушка, учительница младших классов и просто человек добрейшей души – Мэри Маргарет.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Киллиан!  
  
Джонс смеряет ее весьма красноречивым взглядом, наглядно демонстрируя, что для него это утро весьма не доброе.  
  
\- Чем обязан? – прерывает он затянувшееся молчание, когда понимает, что уносить свои ноги (а это весьма обидно, что все его «тонкие» намеки были проигнорированы) девушка не собирается.  
  
\- Питер дома?  
  
Вопрос в такой ситуации возымел такое же действие, что и удар молнией. Киллиан почти чувствует, как остановилось сердце, потом громко и продолжительно неловко кашляет, прикрывая рот обожженной рукой, и хрипло интересуется, слишком явно выдавая фальшь в своем голосе:  
  
\- Питер?  
  
\- Я волонтер. Присматриваю за ПЖЧ, зарегистрированными в Сторибруке. Тем более, он не совершеннолетний, так что у вас я буду бывать особенно часто…  
  
\- О, Боже, просто проходи уже.  
  
Она с радостью принимает приглашение и проскальзывает в дверь (сегодня слишком промозглая погода: сыро, туманно и холод пробирает до костей), а Киллиан как бы невзначай оглядывает окрестности в поисках случайных зрителей, которые могли бы услышать этот разговор. К счастью, в такую пакостную погоду высунуть нос на улицу решились немногие.  
  
Мэри выглядит аккуратной и домашней, наверное, поэтому она вызывает у людей столько доверия и симпатии.  
  
\- Как Дэвид? – все еще не своим голосом интересуется Киллиан и захлопывает дверь, пока девушка мнется на пороге.  
  
\- Он знает, - коротко, продолжая улыбаться, отвечает Маргарет, и Джонс с совершенно неправдоподобной улыбкой кивает в ответ.  
  
Кажется, ее невозможно спровоцировать на грубость. Хотя, как правило, у людей просто не возникает такого желания.  
  
Киллиан отстраненно наблюдает, как она снимает перчатки, неловко мнет их в руках, а затем весело интересуется:  
  
\- Ну и где же наш пациент?  
  
\- О, - Мужчина неловко трет правую щеку, задумчиво глядя вперед и придумывая достойное оправдание. Этого не выходит, поэтому, натянуто улыбнувшись, он говорит. – Сейчас схожу за ним. Подожди в гостиной.  
  
***  
  
\- Пошел нахуй.  
  
Питер поднимается с кровати и, скрестив руки на груди, медленно подходит к двери, за которой сейчас стоит его «дорогой родственник», что вчера очень четко показал свое отношение к нему.  
  
\- Питер, открой. - Киллиан пытается смеяться, но его хриплый смешок больше похож на нервное покашливание. – Ты же не ребенок… Ты же…  
  
\- Отъебись, Джонс.  
  
Правда, в противовес своим словам, дверь мальчишка все же открывает. Смотрит на зеленоглазого демона волком, поджимает губы и всем своим видом показывает полную незаинтересованность в извинениях Киллиана. В Киллиане.  
  
Джонс смотрит в его нечеловеческие глаза, не отрываясь, на неестественно бледную, как у мертвеца (ходячего мертвеца) кожу, и чувствует, как внутри закипает кровь. Он сделал это _специально_. Он его провоцирует.  
  
Неизвестно, сколько бы длилось это противостояние взглядами, но Мэри вовремя его прерывает своим радостным: «О! Вот и Питер».  
  
\- Волонтер, - коротко бросает Киллиан в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Пэна. Питер мрачнеет, понимая, что их разногласия, как бы сказала эта женщина, нужно оставить на потом. О, он отыграется, сомнений нет. Однако сейчас…  
  
Питер же послушный мальчик?  
  
Пэн окидывает сожителя еще одним выразительным взглядом, а затем неспешно спускается на первый этаж, вниз, к волонтеру. Чем быстрее она расскажет всю эту чушь, которую, как считает центр контроля за ПЖЧ, необходимо знать бывшему ходячему мертвецу и его родным, тем лучше.  
  
Питер не здоровается с ней, с явным неудовольствием проходит в зал, плюхнувшись на диван, в ожидании скучной лекции. Мэри переводит взгляд на Джонса, с обреченным видом не спеша спускающегося следом, и делает попытку разрядить обстановку:  
  
\- Трудный ребенок, ага?  
  
Когда они наконец-то усаживаются (а на это уходит много времени): Киллиан и Питер – на диван, Мэри – в кресло напротив, и девушка убеждается, что напряжение в комнате вызвано совсем не ее появлением (это она понимает по убийственным взглядам, посылаемым Пэном Джонсу и наоборот), тогда и только тогда она мягко начинает:  
  
\- Итак, начнем. Меня радует, Питер, что тебя не смущает… твой настоящий облик, но просто напоминаю, что у тебя будет некоторое количество маскирующего мусса и линз. Каждый месяц (а поначалу и неделю) я буду приходить и пополнять твои запасы.  
  
\- Я знаю, как ими пользоваться, можете не беспокоиться, - прохладно сообщает мальчишка, скрестив руки на груди, без особого энтузиазма смотря на своего надзирателя.  
  
\- Вот и славно! – Маргарет достает герметично закрытые коробки с недельным запасом мусса и, еще одну, с линзами, аккуратно ставит их на журнальный столик и, сцепив руки в замок, внимательно оглядывает собеседников.  
  
\- Полагаю, вы знаете, насколько это опасно, и насколько ответственно вы должны подходить ко всем процедурам. Итак, самое важное… - она достает еще одну коробку и выгружает на стол внушительного вида шприц для инъекций и инструкцию, прилагающуюся к каждому аппарату.  
  
– Укол. Вы обязательно должны делать его каждый день в одно и то же время, чтобы…  
  
\- Чтобы я не озверел, - сухо заканчивает за нее Питер, не отрывая взгляда от устройства в руках волонтера.  
  
\- Да, - бормочет девушка, умело подготавливая аппарат, и резко поднимается со своего места. – Итак, Киллиан, не мог бы ты..?  
  
Джонс удивленно вскидывает брови, оглядывается, видимо, в поисках еще одного Киллиана или кого угодно, лишь бы на него спихнуть все эти обязанности, и неуверенно встает следом, уже понимая, что от него потребуется, но страстно желая ошибиться. Питер сильно хмурится, напрягается всем своим телом, но не двигается с места.  
  
Маргарет встает за диваном, легким движением руки подзывает мужчину и указывает на место рядом с собой.  
  
\- Держи, - Киллиан с потерянным видом сжимает в руках шприц и смотрит, как Мэри оттягивает воротник футболки, открывая мертвенно-бледную кожу Пэна и…  
  
\- Нет! Мисс, не могли бы вы?.. – парень подскакивает на месте, дергается вперед, противясь тому, что вот-вот должно случиться.  
  
\- Питер, ты делал это тысячу раз, не думаю, что…  
  
\- Дело не в этом, - мальчишка отрицательно мотает головой, пытаясь выглядеть не так жалко, но уже поздно. – Можно это сделаете вы, а не _он_?  
  
«Он» в устах Питера звучит как какое-то ругательство, отчего Киллиан неловко топчется на месте, а Маргарет непонимающе моргает.  
  
\- Боюсь, что нет… Киллиану в любом случае необходимо научиться делать это, поскольку я не могу приходить каждый день и вводить инъекцию сама.  
  
Питер с опозданием понимает, насколько по-идиотски прозвучала его просьба (если бы он мог, покраснел бы до кончиков ушей от стыда), а потому надолго замолкает, правда, пребывая все еще в состоянии сильного напряжения. Маргарет дожидается, когда мальчишка сядет ровно, а затем повторно оттягивает футболку до такой степени, чтобы стал виден огромный след на позвоночнике, куда и помещается игла.  
  
\- Вот сюда, ага.  
  
Она, стремясь быть тактичной, отходит на несколько шагов в сторону и пытается не мешать. Хотя этих двоих она окончательно перестала интересовать.  
  
На несколько секунд Джонсу становится трудно дышать. Вот так. Он просто смотрит на гребаные оголенные плечи парня и понимает, что не то, что сделать укол не в состоянии – он не может элементарно сохранить самообладание.  
  
Киллиан сглатывает и протягивает руки к телу мальчишки, убеждая, что ничего сложного в этом нет.  
  
Нет. Ничего. Сложного.  
  
Когда кожи касаются пальцы Киллиана, Питеру кажется, что он сейчас сгорит на месте или провалится в бездну, как минимум. Прикосновение оказывается настолько личным и интимным, что становится трудно воспринимать реальность.  
  
Подушечками пальцев оглаживает кожу рядом со шрамом, потом устанавливает шприц и, помедлив несколько секунд, впрыскивает инъекцию под кожу. Питер сильно дергается и болезненно выдыхает, и Джонс обхватывает свободной рукой его плечо, чтобы удержать. Совершенно точно не помнит, как начинает поглаживать в самом естественном порыве успокоить, как скользит подушечками пальцев чуть ниже, чем положено. Совершенно точно не знает, сколько проходит времени, но по собственным ощущениям все это длится вечность.  
  
Говорят, тело обладает механической памятью. От одного прикосновения к Пэну в мозгу оживают в мельчайших подробностях все те случаи, когда он трогал это тело и не только, и совершенно недвусмысленно они отдают сигналом в паху.  
  
\- Вот так, ничего сложного, - подытоживает Маргарет и помогает вытащить, а затем убрать шприц обратно на место. Киллиан запоздало убирает руку с оголенного плеча мальчишки и почти физически ощущает, как горит ладонь от такого простого прикосновения к его телу.  
  
Джонс стоит на месте, ощущая, какими ватными стали ноги, и с трудом улавливает смысл слов суетящейся девушки, которая дает последние напутствия перед своим уходом. Заставить себя проводить ее кажется непосильной задачей, но Киллиан все же доходит до вешалки и помогает ей надеть пальто.  
  
\- Ну, все, до следующей недели. Не забывайте делать укол каждый день! – она распахивает дверь, впуская холодный, промозглый воздух внутрь, и покидает их дом. Киллиан делает над собой усилие, захлопывает ее и закрывает на ключ, сильно сжимая пальцами ручку. Дождавшись, когда первое наваждение схлынет, он несмело поворачивается в сторону Питера и улавливает в его глазах застывший ужас.  
  
Что-то ему подсказывает, что прощение теперь окажется заполучить гораздо легче.  
  
Мужчина делает шаг в сторону сожителя, обращаясь к нему по имени, но тот, очевидно, что-то не так поняв, шарахается от него, как от прокаженного.  
  
\- Питер…  
  
\- Отвали от меня, - цедит парень и не выдерживает взгляда Джонса, тут же взлетая вверх по лестнице в свою комнату и громко хлопая дверью напоследок.  
  
Киллиан застывает посреди гостиной, на некоторое время погружается в раздумья, а затем, сфокусировав свой взгляд на кружке, идет заваривать кофе заново, чтобы, наконец, нормально позавтракать. Утро определенно оказалось не настолько плохим, каким его сначала назвал Джонс.


	3. День Второй. Часть 2

Дерьмо случается.  
  
Да, это, можно сказать, его девиз на протяжении всей жизни. Потому что в жизни Питера Пэна дерьмо случалось и продолжает случаться, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь прекратится.  
  
Начнем хотя бы с того, что он – приемный. Семья Джонсов усыновила его, когда парню было четырнадцать. Несмотря на проблемный возраст, он не выкидывал почти никаких трюков.   
  
Ну да. Почти никаких. Вернее сказать, не выкидывал трюков, пока с армии не вернулся Киллиан (вместе с ранением и почетным увольнением) – родной сын (что произошло, кстати говоря, через три года после усыновления Питера). И, ладно, если бы это была банальная детская ревность.  
  
В начале он не хотел ничего знать про Киллиана. Устраивал скандалы, срывал семейные ужины, всячески провоцировал и задирал старшего братца, о котором ему не потрудились сообщить родители.  
  
Ну, на самом деле, старался не только он. Джонс-младший был в бешенстве от того, что ему нашли замену, пока он, каждый день рискуя жизнью, отбывал службу в самых горячих и опасных точках Афганистана.   
  
Сюрприз не оказался приятным ни для кого.  
  
Но время лечит, и братья исключением не стали. Они начали… уживаться друг с другом. Родители, заметив улучшение на этом фронте, отправили своих детей на отдых в соседний штат к родственникам. Там-то и случилась другая катастрофа.  
  
Катастрофа под названием «любовь».   
  
Теперь у его проблемности (которая по идее должна была подходить к концу, ведь подростковый возраст заканчивался) было объяснение: Питер оказался геем, влюбленным в парня старше. Без надежды на взаимность.   
  
Без надежды на взаимность, а не без надежды на секс. Киллиана совершенно не смущал тот факт, что парень – его приемный брат, причем, еще и несовершеннолетний. Не сказать, что такая альтернатива Пэна не устраивала, но все-таки хотелось, чтобы его воспринимали серьезнее. Правда, показать это, а уж, упаси Боже, заговорить, он не решился бы никогда, поэтому оставил все как есть.   
  
Правда, хорошее в его жизни быстро заканчивалось. Даже если это «хорошее» было не совсем тем, чего Питер хотел: они вернулись с поездки, и не прошло и месяца, как Джонс стал его сторониться. Сторониться настолько, что вновь решил уйти в армию.   
  
Парень бы никогда и ни за что не устроил истерику, как делают герои дешевых драм, поскольку был слишком горд для этого, поэтому нашел другой способ вымещения злости на своем любовнике: время насмешек и задираний старшего брата вернулось. Правда, это не гарантировало, что тем же вечером Питер не будет хорошенько оттраханным, вжатый в большую кровать в своей комнате.  
  
Завершающим штрихом стала его смертельная болезнь. Он всегда уделял своему здоровью должное внимание, а потому диагноз «рак» просто никак не хотел укладываться в голове мальчишки, родителей и даже Киллиана.   
  
Но, как оказалось, это был самый счастливый период в жизни. Джонс обратил на него внимание. Он наплевал абсолютно на все и проводил свободное время с ним, Питером, и со своей семьей. Последнее, что парень видел перед смертью, это лицо Киллиана.   
  
И казалось бы, все. Но он восстал из мертвых. Его не убили люди, он не умер от голода, застряв в каком-нибудь болоте, нет, он оказался тем везунчиком, которого отловили и вернули к жизни. Ну, почти. Он стал полуживым человеком, прошедшим курс реабилитации и ставший неопасным для общества, если раз в день ему в загривок вкалывают какую-то дрянь.  
  
Теперь список дерьма, происходящего в его жизни, будет бесконечным.   
  
Питер роняет зажатые в руке фотографии и откидывает голову на подушку, чувствуя, как проваливается в сон.   
  
***  
  
Киллиан с тихим рыком захлопывает дверцу холодильника, убедившись, что после ее сотого открывания там ничего нового не появилось.   
  
Шаркая ногами, бредет до дивана и плюхается на него, с неохотой смотрит в экран телевизора, снова пытается вникнуть в слова ведущего и удивляется, как можно включать в программу такой откровенный бред.  
  
Всего четыре часа ночи. Неужели ни один порядочный человек не может должным образом возмутиться, что в такое время, когда больше и делать-то нечего, совершенно нечего посмотреть.  
  
Еще раз по второму кругу просматривает каналы на наличие чего-нибудь интересного, но, как и в холодильнике, ничего нового не оказывается.   
  
От скуки Киллиан решает проверить Питера. Почему-то перспектива получить еще одно сухое и бескомпромиссное: «Пошел на хуй» уже не пугает. Сейчас это больше похоже на «Спокойной ночи», распространенное в обычных семьях. У них _почти_ нормальная семья.  
  
Джонс поднимается по лестнице достаточно громко, чтобы, находясь в закрытой комнате, можно было услышать шум и понять, что он идет спать. Потому подходя к двери, ведущей в комнату Питера и занося руку для стука, Киллиан уверен, что получит ответ, но вместо этого слышит крик настолько жалобный и надрывный, что физически ощущает, как земля уходит из-под ног.  
  
\- Питер? – он хватается за ручку двери, пытается повернуть, чтобы открыть, но терпит неудачу. Останавливается, пытаясь понять, не слышно ли шагов, не собирается ли мальчишка открыть ему дверь. Проходит несколько секунд, и Джонс может поклясться, что в любой точке дома слышно, как громко стучит его сердце.   
  
Вскрик повторяется, и тогда Джонс впадает в панику.   
  
\- Эй, парень! Открой!   
  
Долбит кулаком в деревянную поверхность, а затем снова замирает и прислушивается. Тишина. Раздается приглушенный всхлип, еще один, уже тише, и снова гробовая тишина. Киллиан, подрагивая, отпускает ручку двери и делает шаг назад, запоздало понимая, что это, скорее всего, кошмары.  
  
«Он справится. Без меня. Я ему не нужен»  
  
Питер впивается зубами в ребро ладони, чтобы заглушить всхлипы, и слушает звук спешно удаляющихся шагов.


	4. День третий. Часть 1

У воспоминаний горький, тяжелый, оседающий на языке свинцом вкус. У сна один на один с ними – еще хуже. Киллиан за ночь просыпается четвертый раз и тащит в ванную промокшее махровое полотенце. Долго стоит, оперевшись на раковину дрожащими руками, и пытается успокоиться под шум воды.  
  
У них одно содержание.  
  
Замечали, что коридоры во снах всегда неизменно длинные? Настолько длинные, что пока идешь, каждая клеточка твоего тела напрягается до предела.  
Каждый твой нерв натягивается словно струнка.  
Каждый твой вздох делается с большей паузой.  
Каждый твой шаг становится все медленнее.  
Будто из комнаты вот-вот что-то вынырнет.  
Вот сейчас.  
Сейчас.  
  
Киллиан делает глубокий вдох, жадно припадает к мощному потоку воды из крана.  
Лампочка начинает мигать, и Джонс кроет себя благим матом, потому что со всеми этими заботами забыл купить новую.  
  
В коридоре всегда темно. На улице всегда дождь с жуткой грозой и ветром. Из-за сквозняка форточка всегда качается и громко стучит об оконную раму, попадая в такт бухающему где-то в глотке сердцу.  
  
Когда спотыкаешься о тяжелую трубу на полу, заляпанную кровью, твои надежды вязнут в реальности. Желудок делает сальто, и начинает тошнить от страха.  
Рядом с телами родителей на полу сидит ходячий.  
  
Он поднимает голову.  
Отражение ему жутко скалится, обнажая гнилые зубы в крови.  
Киллиан резко отшатывается от зеркала и впечатывается спиной в шкафчик, с грохотом опрокидывая на пол его содержимое.  
  
\- Блять.  
  
Футболка снова вся мокрая от пота.  
  
***  
  
Питер долго смотрит на белую баночку с маскирующим муссом и контейнером для линз на полочке. Потом – переводит взгляд на зашторенное окно и нетерпеливо оглядывает комнату в поисках каких-либо признаков того, что эта комната не станет его тюрьмой. Не выходит.  
  
У него есть тысяча причин, почему он должен послать Киллиана Джонса нахуй.  
В последний раз.  
Окончательно.  
И у него есть всего одна причина, почему он не может этого сделать.  
И она не о том, что ему семнадцать, и несовершеннолетние ПЖЧ не могут оставаться сами по себе.  
  
Он резко поднимается и, преодолев расстояние до двери в три шага, всем телом жмется к деревянной поверхности. Затихнув, долго слушает звуки спящего дома и, когда понимает, что Киллиан все еще дрыхнет, тихо выскальзывает из комнаты.  
  
У него грохочет сердце в груди так, что Пэн боится разбудить своего «родственника». Только когда на цыпочках преодолевает лестничный пролет, Питер начинает свободно дышать. Натянув капюшон на голову, он выскальзывает из задней двери и перебежками устремляется подальше от этого проклятого дома.  
  
***  
  
Смотреть на свое надгробие – более чем странно.   
  
Питер смотрит на буквы, выгравированные на граните, складывающиеся в слова, но с трудом понимает их смысл. Как и то, каким образом он в такую рань попал на кладбище.   
  
Какого черта вообще надо было выходить из дома?  
  
Пэн, раздраженно мотнув головой, словно отгоняя надоедливые мысли, щурится, в последний раз рассеянным взглядом окидывает разрушенную могилу с нетронутым надгробием, разворачивается и бредет в сторону выхода с кладбища. Он точно не знал, зачем сюда пришел, так что вряд ли бы смог кому-либо объяснить и уж тем более ответить на этот вопрос.   
  
Питер не успевает сделать и пары шагов, как слышит чей-то приглушенный поток ругани и хриплый кашель. Ищущий любой предлог, чтобы не возвращаться «домой», парень тут же разворачивается и спешно шагает в сторону звуков. Путь не оказывается долгим и очень скоро Пэн видит копошащегося в такой же как у него вырытой и огороженной могиле бледного светловолосого парня, явно презирающего выдаваемые всем ПЖЧ мусс и линзы.  
  
Питер быстро успевает понять, что он зря пошел – встретиться с кем бы то ни было из Сторибрука для него сейчас не лучшая идея. Меньше всего он хочет лицом к лицу сталкиваться с прошлым, которое дышит ему в затылок на каждой улочке этого города.  
  
\- Эй, ты там? Ты в курсе, что это закрытая территория?  
  
Питер громко фыркает. Находит взглядом обладателя голоса среди  
полуразрушенных могил и нахально, вразвалочку, явно издеваясь идет прямо навстречу к нему. Парень с блондинистыми волосами до плеч неодобрительно косится в его сторону, засунув руки в карманы, и щурится от попадающего прямо в глаза солнечного света.  
  
\- Здесь вход только для избранных, - делает он вторую попытку, медленно облизывая нижнюю губу, и Пэн, насмешливо приподняв брови, пинает большой ком земли у пустой могилы, в которой парнишка стоит по пояс.  
  
\- Да что ты говоришь?  
  
Парень хмыкает, перекатывая на языке его слова еще с минуту. Неспешно отряхивает широкие штаны цвета хаки от земли под наглым взглядом Питера и резким отточенным движением достает из заднего кармана кухонный нож.   
  
\- Съебал отсюда по-хорошему, окей?  
  
Пэн подавляет рефлекс своего тела – отскочить, вспоминая, что от этого ножа не почувствует даже щекотки. Но парню этого знать было необязательно – издеваться над ним было забавно.  
  
\- Детка, да ты опасный.   
  
Солнечный диск только начинает входить в свои права. Висит себе лениво над кронами ближайших деревьев и греет еще совершенно по-утреннему – легко и нежно.  
  
Когда он делает выпад, чтобы порезать Питеру ноги, тот подпрыгивает и уклоняется от удара, с трудом удержав равновесие и не рухнув на землю после приземления. Парень стремительно выскакивает из могилы и, перекинув нож в другую руку, начинает с хищным взглядом двигаться в сторону Питера. У Пэна красуется диковатая улыбка на губах, все тело под воздействием адреналина будто оживает и готовится к бою, противник смотрит на него как на ебнутого. Кажется, это идиллия.  
  
\- Даю тебе последний шанс… - парень даже не выглядит злым. Питеру нравится эта холодная отстраненность, и он не может не попробовать спровоцировать его на эмоции. В конце концов, комок из собственных чувств находится в таком напряжении, что ему просто необходима встряска.  
  
\- Можешь засунуть его себе в задницу.  
  
Срабатывает безотказно. Парень кидается на него с ножом, но Питер, не переставая ухмыляться, уворачивается от удара. Потом – еще и еще от одного выпада.   
  
\- Надеюсь, зомби ты был получше.  
  
\- Не называй меня так, придурок, - парень вытирает нос рукавом толстовки, а Питер искренне удивляется.  
  
\- Почему нет? Это правда. Учись принимать правду, какой она е…  
  
Питеру не дают закончить, всем весом врезаются в него и валят на землю, обхватив за пояс руками. От неожиданности он даже не успевает сориентироваться и, упав, выбивает у парня из руки нож. Они награждают друг друга ударами вслепую, возятся на земле, поднимая клубы пожелтевшей пыли, то и дело натыкаются на кресты и могильные плиты. Питер, зарядив парню коленом в нос, предпринимает попытку вырваться, но его перехватывают, награждают кулаком в голову, сдирая слой маскирующего мусса, и… неожиданно отпускают.  
  
\- Какого хера?  
  
Питер непонимающе смотрит в лицо напротив и только сейчас замечает шрам.  
  
\- Так ты наш?  
  
\- Какой такой «ваш»?  
  
\- Ты избранный?  
  
***  
  
Вообще-то парнем он оказался, что надо. Зовут его Феликс и, хоть он и не стал бы королем вечеринок со своим эмоциональным диапазоном как у зубочистки, поговорить с ним можно на многие темы. Если исключить то, что он немного повернут на тему ПЖЧ, избранности и восстания (из-за чего, кстати, он заставил Питера стереть эту дрянь с лица и снять и без того испорченные дракой линзы), то, в общем-то, он даже неплох. У Феликса своеобразное чувство юмора, шрам через все лицо, который он получил еще до смерти, и спизженный из дома тетки кухонный нож на случай встречи с неадекватными живыми.  
  
Питер находит его идеальным собеседником и весь день они проводят вместе, шатаясь по кладбищу и окрестностям, рассказывая друг другу какие-то факты из жизни.   
В итоге, домой Пэн возвращается ближе к вечеру.  
  
Стоит Питеру только закрыть входную дверь, как Киллиан хватает его за грудки и припечатывает к стене.  
  
\- Где ты, мать твою, был?! – яду в его шипении может позавидовать любая змея. Парень болтается над полом, не в состоянии встать и оттолкнуть от себя «дорогого родственничка», а потому начинает бессмысленно трепыхаться. – Отвечай, сука.  
  
Джонс только сейчас замечает отсутствие линз и мусса, поэтому звереет еще больше. Снова больно бьет Питера спиной о стену, потом под дых, оказываясь еще ближе, чем был. Пэн зло смотрит в его налитые кровью глаза, раскрасневшееся лицо и слышит тяжелое дыхание на своей щеке.  
  
\- Какое _тебе_ дело?  
  
\- _Мне_?! Мне какое дело?! – он задыхается от этой наглости. Питер выглядит не менее злым, но не кричит, а только холодно смотрит ему в глаза, и Джонс не может контролировать бешенство, которое заставляет кровь в жилах достигать ста градусов Цельсия и выкипать без остатка. – Ты… Да ты вообще соображаешь, мудак малолетний?!   
  
\- Больше тебя, не сомневайся, - Питер нарывается, Киллиан в этом уверен, нарывается самым подлым образом, чтобы ему вышибли последние, еще не догнившие мозги, но он на это не поведется.   
  
Мужчина медленно приближается к его уху и, царапая ему щеку трехдневной щетиной, осведомляется:  
  
\- Сколько раз тебе надо сдохнуть, чтобы ты перестал выебываться?  
  
Пэн натягивает колючую ухмылку на пухлые, розовые губы.  
  
\- Сколько людей тебе надо потерять, чтобы ты начал их ценить?  
  
\- Я не… - Киллиан чувствует, как буквально задыхается. Он прочищает горло и все еще пытается совладать с голосом. – Даже не смей мне об этом говорить. Это не моя вина. Ничего из этого – не моя вина.  
  
\- Можешь обвинить меня и прямо сейчас мне снести башку, идет?  
  
Хватка становится совсем слабой, и Питер сползает по стене, наконец, уверенней почувствовав ногами пол. Он смотрит с осуждением и без надежды на милость, но Киллиану уже давно не нужна надежда, поэтому он просто сплевывает:  
  
\- Поебать. На тебя, на то, что ты сделал, на твою вину.  
  
\- Тогда отпусти.  
  
\- _Поебать_ , - с нажимом повторяет мужчина и продолжает, угрожающе нависнув над Питером. - Но выйдя в таком виде, ты меня подставил. Если тебя кто-то увидит…  
  
\- О, - перебивает Питер с доброй порцией яда, - я постараюсь светить только своей размалеванной рожей, если тебе так хочется, урод. Если это все, убери свои руки и отъебись от меня.  
  
Когда парень отталкивает Киллиана и убегает, раненой птицей взлетев по лестнице, тот чувствует, что не был таким размазанным и разрушенным изнутри никогда в жизни.


	5. День Третий. Часть 2.

Питер неподвижно сидит на кровати в позе лотоса, сильно ссутулившись, крепко сцепив руки в замок, уставившись в одну точку – отвратительно белые и чистые стены клиники преследуют даже здесь. Его маленький мирок такой же стерильно белый, насильно вымытый и очищенный. Только под всей этой белизной кишат и ползают все маленькие грешки и жрут его гнилую душу каждый ебаный день.  
  
Он соврет, если скажет, что ему все равно.  
Все равно, что это он убил родителей.  
Все равно, что это он жив после смерти и продолжает разрушать жизнь Киллиана ( ~~хотя этот ублюдок заслужил~~ ).  
Все равно, что все, что между ними было, сейчас рассыпается как карточный домик.  
  
В дверь неуверенно стучат. Питер напрягается, вытянувшись, как струнка, тяжело сглатывает и напряженно смотрит на дверь, как будто за деревянной поверхностью видит неловко сжимающего и разжимающего кулаки Джонса. Киллиан касается пальцами свободной ладони подбородка, остервенело трет щеку и негромко зовет своего сожителя:  
  
\- Питер.  
  
Отвечает ему только легкое тикание часов в коридоре. Джонс морщится, потому что этот равномерный, оглушительно звучащий аппарат начинает раздражать, пальцами до побеления костяшек обхватывает ручку двери и, сделав глубокий, медленный вдох, с хрипотцой произносит:  
  
\- Мне нужно сделать укол.  
  
Снова ничего. Киллиан резко сжимает челюсти так, что клацает зубами.  
  
Он пытается быть тактичным. Но у него не железное терпение.  
  
\- Можешь торчать там, сколько тебе вздумается, только дай я сделаю этот гребаный укол, чтобы по моему дому не шлялся ходячий…  
  
Дверь открывается настолько неожиданно, что Джонс, сильно надавливая на ручку, едва не вырывает ее. Питер смотрит убийственно холодно, в то время в Киллиане - настоящая буря. И без того тяжелое дыхание мужчины учащается, когда Пэн, ничего не говоря и более не продолжая этот поединок взглядами, медленно обходит его и идет к лестнице по направлению к гостиной, где находится шприц.  
  
\- Эй, - Киллиан шипит, покрасневшими от бешенства глазами наблюдая, как абсолютно равнодушный Питер просто проходит мимо него. Просто. Проходит. Мимо.  
  
Когда на его отклик не отзываются, Джонс, рассвирепев, бросается к мальчишке и, железной хваткой вцепившись в бледные, худые плечи сожителя, разворачивает того к себе.  
  
\- Эй! – на этот раз его возглас звучит грубее и настойчивее. - Отвечай мне, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
\- А то что? – Питер приподнимает брови и, вздернув подбородок вверх, нахально смотрит мужчине прямо в глаза. – Врежешь мне? Вперед, ты меня уже этим не удивишь.  
  
\- Я вышвырну тебя из дома! Я тебе ничем…  
  
\- Не обязан, - глаза Пэна опасно сверкают, от чего Киллиана будто прошибает электрическим током. От мальчишки веет неестественным холодом, Джонс клянется, что сейчас тот напоминает мертвеца больше, чем когда-либо. – Ты меня даже за человека не считаешь.   
  
Киллиан всегда не понимал, как Питер делает это: одной лишь фразой, произнесенной спокойным, ровным голосом, вдребезги уничтожает его, Джонса. Пэну не требуется повышать голос для того, чтобы заставить замолчать собеседника, ведь после этого просто хочется в прямом смысле запихнуть свои слова обратно в глотку.  
  
Парень молча избавляется от ослабевшей хватки, когда не слышит ответа и не видит новой реакции на свои слова, возобновляет путь к лестнице мимо сожителя. Пройдя несколько метров и не услышав каких-либо признаков жизни от Киллиана, он без капли яда добавляет:  
  
– Будь добр, сделай мне проклятую инъекцию и избавь от надобности находиться в одной комнате с тобой.  
  
Это срабатывает. Джонс, поджав губы, молча идет следом и нарочито медленно достает шприц, пока Пэн устраивается в гостиной.  
  
Питер присаживается на диван, вцепляется в подлокотник, смотрит прямо перед собой, выпрямляется; натягивается, как струнка, стараясь даже не шевелиться. Пока Киллиан подготавливает препарат, старательно делая вид, что между ними ничего не произошло (и совершенно точно не происходит), пытается выглядеть сосредоточенным и с треском проваливается. Так что когда наконец-таки Джонс оказывается рядом с мальчишкой, кажется, проходит целая вечность, из-за чего у Питера все пляшет перед глазами. В поисках хотя бы единственной разумной мысли он обнаруживает, что при приближении пальцев мужчины к своим оголенным плечам он едва не срывается с дивана; так сильно хочется избежать физического контакта.  
  
Он не готов. Сейчас не время. Пусть это сделает, кто угодно, только не Киллиан.  
  
Питер сильно жмурится, немного приоткрывает губы, будто готовясь выдохнуть, и напрягается еще больше, когда эти чертовы пальцы, наконец, дотрагиваются до него. Джонс обхватывает одной рукой его плечо и, похоже, чересчур сильно сдавливает, когда вторая ладонь ложится на шрам, будто выгравированный на шее. Ведет вниз, едва дотрагиваясь подушечками пальцев, с закрытыми глазами это прикосновение ощущается вдвойне приятнее.   
  
\- Не шевелись, - голос Киллиана звучит чертовски хреново. Если он внезапно не застудил горло, то Питер с девяноста девятью процентной уверенностью знает название этой болезни – Я-Все-Еще-Чувствую-К-Тебе-Что-то-Но-Слишком-Придурок-Чтобы-Признать-Это.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - шипит Киллиан, вздрогнув всем телом от неожиданной телефонной трели и долбанув парня по затылку. Он бросает шприц на стеклянный столик и быстро оказывается возле мобильного, рявкнув в качестве приветствия. – Да?  
  
Питер злобно шипит ему вслед, но все же благодарит кого бы то ни было за небольшую передышку. Он делает пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, разгоняя напряжение по всему телу, и считает до десяти. Цифры через туманную пелену отдают в голове лишь жалким подобием успокоительного.  
  
\- Это обязательно?  
  
Голос у него звучит выцветшим, и Киллиан долго перекатывается с пятки на носок, явно выслушивая тираду за неуместный в этом случае вопрос.  
  
\- Хорошо. Черт, Эмма… Да, хорошо! – прошипев напоследок, Киллиан бросает мобильник и на несколько секунд застывает в нерешительности, опасливо наблюдая за сидящим на диване парнем.  
  
\- Ты сможешь сделать укол сам?  
  
\- Поверь, прикоснуться к полуживому мертвецу не так противно, как получить настоящего живого мертвеца у себя дома, - говорит Пэн.  
  
«Поверь, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты меня бросал здесь», - вместо этого думает Пэн, но мысли оседают острым разочарованием, скребущимся где-то глубоко в глотке.  
  
Джонс сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, вместо ответа накидывает черную кожанку на плечи, вылетает за дверь настолько быстро, чтобы у братца-занозы больше не было возможности съехидничать что-то еще.  
  
Питер думает, что для их отношений можно выкапывать могилу.  
  
***  
  
У Руби очаровательная улыбка, короткая юбка и способность выиграть у мужчины в любом споре – а это слишком убедительные доводы взять еще одну кружку пива, даже когда в кошельке почти ничего не осталось. Еще месяц назад ветеранам восстания гарантировалась бесплатная выпивка, но после циничного и совсем непатриотичного «Я на вас разорюсь!» бабушки Руби и возвращения ПЖЧ в Сторибрук, такие как Киллиан каждый вечер вынуждены оставлять свои деньги здесь. А это уже выглядит жалко.  
  
Джонс встряхивает содержимое пивной кружки и опрокидывает в себя одним глотком, прежде чем дверь открывается и в зале появляется обладательница красной куртки, третьего размера груди и аккуратного ногтя на среднем пальце, неизменно демонстрирующего Джонсу фак при попытке флирта или хотя бы намеке на минет.  
  
\- Свон, - мужчина салютует, и предводительница (точнее, бывшая предводительница) ННД подходит к барной стойке.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Нам еще две, - обращаясь уже к бармену, говорит Киллиан, но Эмма быстро останавливает ее жестом и ленивым покачиванием головы. Она обменивается парой слов с Руби, и та уходит к другим клиентам.  
  
\- Прости, что пришлось тебя вырвать так срочно.  
  
Джонс равнодушно пожимает плечами и принимается за новую кружку с пивом. Потом, прокашлявшись, роняет что-то вроде «Служу Отечеству!», но это меньше всего похоже на патриотизм, и Эмма понимает сие. Их ННД сейчас больше напоминает кучку отчаявшихся алкашей с ПТСР, которые, кроме как крошить зомби, больше ничего в жизни и не умеют.  
  
\- Что с тобой происходит, Киллиан? – у нее слишком внимательный взгляд. Иногда эта проницательность бесит. – Который раз я вижу, что ты здесь надираешься?  
  
\- Не заводи эту шарманку, пожалуйста, - мужчина быстро оглядывает посетителей и нервно жует нижнюю губу, надеясь, что сейчас не начнутся трогательные и проникновенные разговоры о том, что все могут исправиться, вернуться в свою колею и вообще зажить счастливо. Мэр пихает это дерьмо в уши каждый день, и в это верит только Свон, которая начала с ней спать немного после окончания восстания. Если кому-то повезло найти свой якорь, это еще не значит, что все так же удачливы.  
  
\- Как твой брат?  
  
Он смотрит на нее побитой собакой, медленно отсчитывая, насколько сильно эта фраза угрожает ему и его «дорогому родственничку» и сможет ли он успеть и предупредить Питера, но, к счастью, Свон поясняет.  
  
\- Лиам.  
  
\- А что с ним? – голос все равно звучит немного рвано и хрипло, как бы мужчина ни старался. Остается только надеяться, что Эмма все спишет на алкоголь.  
  
\- От него все так и нет вестей?  
  
\- Отец перестал поддерживать с ним отношения очень давно, и это было взаимно. Не думаю, что он вспомнит обо мне сейчас. Все-таки мы не родные.  
  
Женщина натянуто ему улыбается и внезапно поднимается со стула.  
  
\- Ладно. Еще раз спасибо, что пришел на вызов, мы бы с тем ходячим не справились.  
  
Киллиан дерганным движением кивает, отстраненно смотря куда-то сквозь собеседницу. Она еще некоторое время ждет, что он сфокусирует на ней свой взгляд, не дождавшись, но, что-то для себя решив, добавляет, перед тем как уйти:  
  
\- И все-таки найди работу. Прекрати делать им выручку каждый вечер.


	6. День Четвертый

После восстания день ветеранов Киллиан стал ненавидеть еще сильнее, чем раньше, хотя казалось, куда уж больше? Выход на улицу казался сущей пыткой, поэтому, как правило, он запирался в доме и не высовывал нос. Он до сих пор не чувствовал, что эти люди – с покупными открытками, букетами цветов, домашними пирогами с яблоком и корицей – хоть что-то должны ему. Когда Джонс вернулся из Афганистана, даже просмотр телевизора угрожал сорвать все тормоза к чертям, не то что прогулка по центру города вроде Манхеттена. Он не хотел вспоминать о войне, не хотел этого всеобщего позерства на публику клоунов, которые вспоминают о ветеранах раз в год; он был слишком сломлен и подавлен, чтобы жить нормально.  
  
И сейчас ничего не изменилось.  
Убивать мертвяков ни лучше, ни хуже.  
У Киллиана все еще изорванная вдоль и поперек душа, алкоголизм начальной стадии и отсутствие какой-либо надежды на восстановление отношений с единственным человеком, на которого ему не наплевать.  
Было когда-то не наплевать.  
Точнее…  
  
Киллиан, черт возьми, не знает.  
  
У него есть хрупкая иллюзия самоконтроля рядом с Питером (убившим родителей), выедающие с корочкой кожу воспоминания о прошлом (где они были, блять, счастливы) и сильнейшее желание не заканчивать...  
 _Не заканчивать Питера в своей жизни.  
_  
Он действительно хотел бы снова обратиться к Богу, чтобы тот ему помог.  
Но не был уверен, что все так же верит.  
Не после того, как мертвые поднялись из могил.  
  
Киллиан никогда не присутствовал на проповедях преподобного Голда. Все эти речи про Библейское Второе Пришествие, посланников Сатаны и прочее были не больше чем политической и религиозной пропагандой, и мужчина просто не мог это слушать. Он, конечно, эти взгляды отчасти разделял, но не настолько радикально. Киллиан не был фанатиком.  
  
У Господа хотелось найти только утешения.   
  
Он делает себе заметку, что в ближайшее время неплохо было бы посетить Святого Отца Хоппера. Но позже.  
  
Тем не менее, ночь и утро следующего дня Джонс проводит на коленях перед иконами, пытаясь не заснуть из-за боязни очередных кошмаров.  
  
***  
  
У семьи Джонсов, почти столько, сколько ее помнил Питер, всегда было правило: день ветеранов находился под полным и безоговорочным запретом. Это было то святое, на что не покушался даже Пэн. Ведь ни для кого не было секретом, что Киллиан имел неуравновешенный характер и мог спокойно врезать в челюсть, если ему что-то не понравилось. Но после Афгана он стал поломанным настолько, насколько вообще может быть сломан человек, как бы он это ни пытался скрыть.  
  
Так что для своей же безопасности Питер решает не попадаться ему на глаза. Он долго меряет комнату шагами, залипает в старый, пожертвованный Киллианом, телефон, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то игру, а затем, все-таки переборов себя, открывает контакты и пишет на номер, который дал ему Феликс, жалкое подобие нормального СМС.  
  
 **> Занят сегодня?  
Питер.  
**  
Питер ждет ответа ровно минуту. Потом – трижды матерится сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, затем – жалеет о своем решении, наконец – думает, какой же он все-таки идиот, что повелся на эту дурацкую шутку, но внезапно дисплей мигает и заходится типичным сигналом, оповещающим об уведомлении.  
  
 **> Закопать труп помогу только завтра, ближе к вечеру.**  
  
Пэн хмыкает, думая, что надо бы намекнуть парню, что чувство юмора у него дебильное, хоть это и плохо скрываемое облегчение от того, что его не послали или не разыграли. Все-таки Феликс странный, от него можно ожидать всего, что угодно, от слова совсем.   
**  
> Труп такими темпами протухнет.  
Херовый из тебя помощник.**  
  
 **> Ну, будет у тебя еще один друг, только неразговорчивый и вонючий.**  
  
Питер с усмешкой наскоро печатает ответ, ищет спортивную кофту в ворохе вещей в шкафу и прошмыгивает коридор, минует лестничный пролет, стараясь сделать это как можно тише. Новое СМС Феликса он читает уже на улице.  
  
 **> Завтра, 7.00 р.м. , у моей могилы. Принеси лопату.**  
  
***  
  
Погода сегодня оказывается совершенно дрянной, поэтому парк пустует, как во времена восстания. Питер бродит между металлических конструкций гигантских аттракционов, которые сейчас больше напоминают каких-то уродливых жалобно поскрипывающих и завывающих чудовищ. Парень по периметру обходит низкий забор, обычно отделяющий толпы детей от колеса обозрения, взглядом скачет по разноцветным кабинкам, засунув руки в карманы скорее по привычке, чем от холода, и долго мнется у плаката с предупреждениями о том, чего нельзя делать на аттракционах. За памяткой о соблюдении чистоты в парке красуется жирное, выведенное черным маркером предупреждение: «ОСТЕРЕГАЙТЕСЬ МЕРТВЯКОВ». Он плавно вдавливает подушечками пальцев поистершиеся буквы в деревянную доску, отмечая, что даже после чьих-то попыток отмыть ее, очертания сохранились, и надпись все еще читабельна.  
  
Питер хмыкает.  
  
Неожиданный порыв ветра задирает еще одну памятку, и он видит три огромных, красных буквы.  
  
«ННД».  
  
\- Черт бы побрал это современное искусство.  
  
\- Это не современное искусство.  
  
От внезапности Пэн вздрагивает и воровато оборачивается.   
  
Перед ним стоит парень с темными волосами (интересно, как долго?), и какое-то время Питер просто ждет, что ему воткнут нож в бок, до того незнакомец выглядит неприветливым. У него помятый вид, шрам на нижней губе и подозрительный взгляд широко посаженных глаз. Но потом очертания лица незнакомца разглаживаются, и во взгляде Пэна мелькает узнавание.  
  
\- Девин?  
  
На губах замирает «О, черт возьми, приятель!» и тысяча историй об их совместных проделках в средней школе, но потом он думает, что это самое хреновое, что может сказать оживший мертвец своему знакомому из прошлой жизни. Поэтому он просто неловко пялится и открывает-закрывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
  
\- Привет, Питер, - парень вдруг улыбается, тем самым разряжая обстановку, Питер облегченно выдыхает и, невероятно ему благодарный, протягивает руку. Несмотря на то, что Девин наверняка живой, ладонь у него такая же холодная.  
  
\- Так ты… - Пэн прочищает горло, все еще чувствуя себя скованным и зажатым в угол от того, что до сих пор не понял, как Девин, черт возьми, воспринял его, и неловко перекатывается с пятки на носок. – Ну, знаешь… Знаешь, что это такое?  
  
\- А ты нет? – быстрый взгляд. – Определенно, нет, - бормочет уже себе под нос, встряхивая головой и издавая издевательский смешок. – Да, точно, откуда ты можешь знать?  
  
Питер выглядит раздосадованным отсутствием внимания к своей персоне и сбитым с толку одновременно, потому как Девин, кажется, пребывает в каких-то своих мыслях.  
  
\- Клуб выживших или что-то типа того?  
  
Девин насмешливо цокает языком: «Ну да, что-то вроде того», - и после небольшой паузы кивает в сторону гудящей улицы уже серьезно.  
  
\- Послушай, если тебе не холодно, то вот я замерз. Пошли в кафе, там поговорим.  
  
***  
  
\- Народная независимая дружина.  
  
Губы Питера расплываются в улыбке. Девин пьет латте, грея руки о стакан со своим именем от симпатичной официантки Венди, пославшей ему недвусмысленный заинтересованный взгляд, и, наглым образом захватив купленное Пэном печенье, с набитым ртом пытается восполнить пропущенное знакомым из старшей школы время кратким пересказом всех событий. Питер действительно ему благодарен – в конце концов, Киллиан не хочет с ним даже нормально разговаривать.  
  
\- Почему я не видел тебя в старшей школе?  
  
\- Ну, я… - Питер разочарованно пожимает плечами, бессмысленно крутит в руках зубочистку, лишь бы чем-то занять руки, и понимает, что даже не задумывался об этом. Он был настолько сбит с толку и раздавлен, что полностью исключил возможность нормально влиться в жизнь.  
  
\- Приятель, - заискивающе улыбаясь, говорит Девин и закидывает в рот еще одно печенье. – Почему о программе защиты ПЖЧ я знаю больше тебя?  
  
\- Без понятия? – смеется Пэн и вальяжно откидывается на спинку небольшого диванчика. Он пытается сосредоточиться на дизайне кафе, наименованиях блюд в меню или хотя бы на заднице симпатичного официанта, стараясь изобразить хоть немного, что это обычный, _нормальный_ поход в кафе с другом. Как несколько лет назад после типичного школьного дня. С Девином, лицо которого украшали подростковые угри и веснушки. У него это даже получается, пока не раздается звон дверного колокольчика и на пороге не оказывается ПЖЧ, явно презирающий маскирующий мусс и линзы. Питер клянется, что приятная атмосфера непринужденности, царившая в кафе, разбивается в ту же секунду, сталкивается в лоб с напряженным молчанием, исходящим от каждого столика.  
  
Вызов в глазах этого мужчины слишком явный и напряженный, чтобы кто-то мог проявить хотя бы малую долю агрессии в его сторону.  
  
Он медленно и демонстративно подходит к барной стойке, засунув руки в карманы темно-зеленой парки, и бросает что-то небрежное официантке, затылком чувствуя взгляды каждого посетителя этого заведения. Когда девушка растворяется в служебном помещении, отправившись исполнять заказ, он громко спрашивает: «Что?».  
  
Это заставляет Питера отвернуться.  
  
Девин посылает ему красноречивый взгляд, передразнивая мертвяка, и Пэн натянуто улыбается в ответ.  
  
 _Нихуя несмешно._  
  
Венди заторможенно готовит капучино и осторожно протягивает мужчине заказ, как будто боится, что он сейчас озвереет. Две минуты кажутся всем вечностью, реальность тянется липкой, приторной жвачкой, найденной пальцем под небольшим столиком. Наконец, мужчина резко поднимается и быстро уходит, напоследок хлопнув дверью под всеобщее молчаливое неодобрение. Оно тут же прорывается наружу, наперебой, накатывая друг на друга и растворяясь в общем гомоне.  
  
\- Программа защиты мертвяков есть, а нас кто защищать будет?!  
  
Питер не видит, кто это говорит, но страстно желает проломить ему голову об стол.  
  
\- Интересно, что об этом думает мисс Свон?  
  
\- А что Свон? Это ее бывший муж.  
  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, это приемный сын Голда.  
  
\- И что?! Ему теперь все позволено?!  
  
Новая волна недовольства облетает кафе, и это все больше напоминает пчелиный рой, голову из-за которого просто разрывает. Питер резко встает, незамеченный в общем шуме, чуть не опрокидывая стаканчик с кофе.   
  
\- Приятель? – Девин смотрит на него удивленно. Пэн посылает свирепый взгляд в сторону других посетителей, потом пару секунд фокусируется на знакомом и, наконец, неуверенно бормочет:  
  
\- Я не… Бля, Девин, увидимся позже, окей?  
  
Он застывает с немым «Что?» на губах и широко распахнутыми глазами. Питер подхватывает рюкзак и вылетает на улицу с максимальной скоростью, на которую способен.  
  
***  
  
В голове плотная завеса тумана из мыслей, отрывочных воспоминаний и спутавшихся комков эмоций. Питер не уверен, что это происходит, он с трудом понимает, что это не обрезанный вариант какого-то фильма, а реальность, _его реальность_ , которая разломалась на несколько частей, а он смог найти только треть паззлов.   
  
Первое – домой парень бежит так, будто его кто-то гонит с собаками. Он быстро распахивает заднюю дверь и, влетев в черный вход, пару секунд вжимается в стену, слушая, как сильно его лихорадит от злости, страха и чего-то еще одновременно. Ему кажется, что не хватает кислорода, а сердце барабанит так громко, что слышит вся улица, однако Пэн пытается убедить себя, что это просто механическая память.  
  
Второе – бросает рюкзак прямо на пол и много раз натыкается на стены, которые качаются, падают, угрожающе нависают над ним. Каким-то чудом оказывается на кухне, запутавшись в чем-то ногами (возможно, в собственном безумии), лихорадочно шарит рукой по пустым полкам, звенит какими-то банками и контейнерами, затем, даже не потрудившись захлопнуть дверцу холодильника, кидается к папиному тайнику в нижнем левом шкафчике рядом с плитой. Киллиан не стал менять место, где хранить алкоголь, поэтому Питер без труда находит полную бутылку виски.  
  
Третье – преодолев лестничный пролет то ли ползком, то ли длинными прыжками, он находит себя в собственной комнате с открытой бутылкой алкоголя, уже наполовину пустой. У Пэна стойкое ощущение дежавю, грудь разрывает то ли от отсутствия кислорода, то ли от крепкого пойла, которое Питер жадно глотает прямо из горла. Губы ужасно горят, горит даже шея, скрытая толстовкой, на одежде заметны влажные следы от пролитого виски, жутко слезятся глаза. Парень не может точно понять, происходит ли это в реальности или это просто телесная память, но _он неебически пьян_.  
  
Четвертое – он блюет в туалете черной, вязкой жидкостью, лишь отдаленно напоминающей виски, ему действительно хреново, и похмелье не стоит даже рядом по ощущениям. Пэн мажет взглядом по зеркалу, по собственному беспомощному и разбитому отражению, на секунду ему кажется, что, опираясь на дверной косяк, стоит Киллиан. Питер моргает, понимая, что видит только черную зияющую дыру коридора.


	7. День Пятый

Утро встречает Киллиана сильным ударом в лоб где-то в районе четырех. Джонс долго лежит в постели, липкий от пота и кошмаров, взглядом жадно ощупывает все, до чего может дотянуться: от белого потолка до потрепанного шкафа в углу комнаты. Дом дышит тишиной и напряженной духотой, как перед персональной грозой, и ток пронизывает каждую клеточку тела, стреляя в виски жуткой болью.  
  
Он поднимается на локтях и садится на кровати, стягивая испорченную майку и швыряя на пол.  
  
Не надо быть синоптиком, чтобы знать, что день будет паршивым.  
  
Киллиан выскребает остатки сил и босой бредет по коридору, рассеянно окидывая взглядом закрытую дверь в комнату Питера и вещи на полу. Когда он останавливается перед ванной, воспоминания о прошлой ночи битыми осколками ворочаются в пищеводе.   
  
Киллиан с тяжестью во всем теле садится на корточки и смотрит на измученное лицо парнишки.   
  
У Питера лохматые волосы, нервно подрагивающие во сне веки и болезненно-знакомые воспоминания в каждом лучике вокруг его глаз. Джонс уже чувствовал эту щемящую сердце нежность, врезающуюся в грудную клетку острой необходимостью прикоснуться так, будто он подорвался на мине. Есть просто секунда, разделяющая на «до» и «после». Секунда, когда он боится, что все испортит, и это наваждение растает в воздухе, как тонкая струйка дыма. Секунда, пока он не открыл глаза, и реальность не врезалась в него со всей дури.  
  
Киллиан беспомощно падает на пол, столкнувшись спиной со стенкой. Выуживает из карманов старых шорт помятую пачку сигарет, щелкает по картонному дну и губами вытаскивает никотиновую палочку, попутно дергано чиркая колесиком зажигалки и глубоко затягиваясь.  
  
Он слишком давно растоптал все хорошее, что в нем было.  
И Питера – первым делом.  
  
У него было, наверное, две или три недели (месяца?) эмоциональной комы после его смерти. Киллиан знал, что после этого никогда больше не будет прежним, и это не было ложью.  
  
Ложь – это их отношения сейчас.   
Как будто есть смысл изображать, что хоть что-то может быть нормально.  
  
Он похоронил Питера два года назад. А для мальчика не прошло ни дня с их последней встречи. Пэн смотрит на него со смесью обиды и надрывно-отчаянным влечением, которое хочет подавить, и Киллиан не знает, что делать. Дыхательные пути перекрывает каждый раз, когда Питер рядом.  
  
Рядом.  
Весь такой умоляющий прикоснуться ( ~~Киллиан знает каждый сантиметр этого тела на вкус и горит от желания почувствовать его снова~~ ).  
Такой неебически притягательный ( ~~Киллиан соврет, если скажет, что ни разу не представлял, как той болезни не было.Или он ожил. И, о, блять, чудо!~~ ).  
И иллюзорно-живой ( ~~Киллиан думает, что после их первых и последних объятий в Этой-Новой-Жизни внутри него самого что-то замерзло намертво~~ ).  
  
Родители сейчас лежат в земле по его ебаной вине. И Киллиан чертовски на него злится. Знает, что Пэн этого не осознавал, но их взгляды пересеклись в тот вечер, и он помнит его глаза. Он также помнит собственную слабость, потому что он не смог прострелить парнишке голову. Это было похоже на дежавю: с тех пор, как Питер умер, он не давал себе рассыпаться на кусочки, но в тот момент старые шрамы вскрылись. Они кровоточат и гниют до сих пор, Киллиан чувствует, как медленно умирает, и его собственный аппарат искусственного дыхания отключился от него до того, как сказал: «Прощай».  
  
И здесь нет, блять, ничего нормального. Восстание давно закончилось, но каждый день он ломается все больше и больше, будто это никогда не закончится, и Джонс не видит конца этому аду.  
  
Киллиан затягивается, вцепившись взглядом в потолок.  
  
 _Что делать, если сходишь с ума?_  
  
***  
  
Питер выскребается из дома только ближе к вечеру, сразу после того, как уходит Киллиан. Ему хочется повторно умереть, особенно, от взгляда Джонса в его сторону. Он не знает, за что ненавидит мужчину больше: за поганое отчаяние, которым несет от него на километр, или за враждебность, которая течет в жилах вместо крови. Наверное, за всю эмоциональную двойственность сразу.   
Но он не собирается ходить по дому на цыпочках и не высовываться.  
  
Когда Феликс встречает его возле собственной могилы, Питер снимает капюшон и выглядит довольно потрепанным. Блондин открывает рваный и видавший виды рюкзак и демонстрирует Пэну пару бутылок пива, на что тот только хмурится.  
  
\- Мы же все равно не можем пить.  
  
Феликс демонстративно закатывает глаза. Питеру хочется сказать: «Прости, что разочаровал», но вряд ли для парня это новость.  
  
\- Главное, представить, - фыркает блондин и снова набрасывает рюкзак на плечо. – Память и самоубеждение сделает свое дело, поверь мне.  
  
У Питера все равно нет вариантов.  
Он молча соглашается и идет следом за новоиспеченным другом.  
  
Они обосновываются на безлюдном берегу жалкого подобия речки и долго разговаривают, большую часть пива просто выливая мимо. Но, как ни странно, Феликс прав – под конец Питер чувствует себя поддатым, и говорить становится легче.  
  
\- Как ты умер? – спрашивает блондин, прикладывая пустую бутылку к глазу в качестве подзорной трубы. Пэн выдирает какой-то сорняк и долго перебирает его пальцами, чувствуя подступающую тошноту.  
  
\- Рак.  
  
\- Это паршиво.  
  
\- Еще как, - согласие выходит каким-то тихим, так что Питер не уверен, что его слышали. Он прочищает горло и бросает куда-то в пустоту. – Я думал о том, что это несправедливо. Что матч закончился до того, как я вышел на поле. И, тем не менее, это было самое счастливое время в моей гребаной жизни.  
  
Феликс отворачивается, отстраненно смотрит куда-то на противоположный берег и после длительного молчания бросает, голос его звучит жестко, как сталь:  
  
\- Я разбился на машине с родителями. У меня не было времени подумать.  
  
\- Я думал, ты живешь с тетей, - Питер смотрит на него с удивлением.   
  
\- Так и есть.  
  
\- А твои родители, они?.. – живот скручивает от внезапной догадки, и Пэн молится, чтобы он ошибся. Но ясный голос Феликса звучит как топор палача.  
  
\- ННД раскрошила им мозги во время восстания.  
  
Питер чувствует, что должен что-то ответить, но слова встали поперек горла. Такое ощущение, что он провалился сквозь толстый, прочный лед, и его тело парализовало еще до того, как он полностью отключился и утонул. Он идет ко дну без возможности сопротивляться.  
  
К счастью, блондин сам нарушает тишину через некоторое время.  
  
\- Мне постоянно твердят, что это было необходимо. Апокалипсис и все такое… Но я не понимаю, почему их чествуют героями, а мои родители лежат с простреленными бошками.  
  
Феликс чувствует привкус отчаяния во рту и тяжело сглатывает, позволяя пеплу припорошить свои гнилые органы. Он до сих пор ощущает себя каким-то обманутым: прошло два года, но он умер там, вместе с ними. И ожив сейчас, парень просто не может принять тот факт, что теперь это ему надо смириться с той аварией.  
  
Когда его ладонь берут в свою, блондин пытается раствориться в прикосновении и не чувствовать привкус железа во рту. Каждый раз, возвращаясь к этому воспоминанию, Феликс чувствует себя беспомощным и загнанным в угол. Переплетенные с его собственными пальцы Питера дают ощущение, что он теперь не один, и это помогает.  
  
\- Мы с тобой партнеры по дерьму, - говорит Пэн и слабо улыбается в попытке приободрить, не убирая ладони, и Феликс с трудом находит в себе силы кивнуть в ответ.  
  
Питер переводит тему, и через какое-то время парню становится лучше. Он снова просит рассказать о том, как Феликс стянул у тетки нож (кажется, для него это теперь предмет личной гордости), и под конец тот уже может улыбаться и шутить.  
  
\- Ты, конечно, говнюк без чувства юмора, но спасибо, мне лучше.  
  
Когда он наклоняется для поцелуя, закрыв глаза, Пэну приходится долго отклоняться назад всем корпусом, прежде чем блондин понимает, что происходит.  
  
\- О, черт.   
  
\- Да, - Питер выглядит удивленным и виноватым одновременно. Феликс выглядит обдолбанным и с трудом понимающим происходящее, будто и вправду пьян.  
  
\- Я просто подумал, что сейчас самое подходящее время, - осторожно произносит он, с опаской прощупывая тонкий лед, и Пэн пожимает плечами.  
  
Это _действительно_ похоже на правду.  
  
\- Так и есть.  
  
Феликс, кажется, шокирован еще больше, чем до этого. Он ждет упрека, что все разрушил этим, но Питеру слишком плевать. Кажется, за эти два года он пережил столько дерьма, что чувствует себя на двадцать лет старше. Или все тридцать.  
  
\- Тогда?...  
  
Молчание.  
Питер взмахивает пустой бутылкой, в которой еще недавно было пиво, и,нервно пожевывая нижнюю губу, раздумывает над ответом и, собственно, почему нет? Почему он, блять, не может?  
  
\- Просто… - он тяжело вздыхает. – Если бы мне было плевать на один эгоистичный, манипулирующий кусок дерьма, я бы без раздумий сделал это.  
  
Феликс губами изображает букву «о». Потом – расстроено чешет нос, разрывая их зрительный контакт. И, наконец – говорит, спустя ужасно долгую паузу.  
  
\- Знаешь, – Феликс выглядит помятым и перееханным машиной раз эдак пять. – Самое хреновое, что я не могу спихнуть это все на алкоголь.  
  
И Питер полностью с ним согласен.  
  
***  
  
Питер возвращается домой далеко за полночь. Он с трудом в темноте нащупывает ручку двери, аккуратно щелкает замком, стараясь произвести как можно меньше шума, на цыпочках минует коридор и почти успешно достигает лестницы, как вдруг на кухне раздается какой-то звон, а следом за ним в дверном проеме появляется знакомая взлохмаченная макушка.  
  
\- Питер?  
  
Парень матерится и в ожидании напрягается всем телом, готовый отразить удар, но когда видит освещенное тусклым светом помятое и беспомощное лицо Киллиана, то мгновенно теряется.  
Питер чувствует запах перегара, и страх звериной волной накрывает его с головой.  
Киллиан Джонс не сделал в своей жизни нихуя хорошего, тем более, под алкоголем.  
  
\- Говори.  
  
Он долго смотрит на него побитой собакой, прежде чем изо рта хриплым голосом вырывается хоть что-то внятное.  
  
\- Помнишь, что я сказал тебе перед тем, как уехать на службу?  
  
Питер вдруг чувствует, как задыхается. С абсолютной ненужностью кислорода его новому организму он ощущает, как не может сделать вдох и почти теряет сознание.  
Он не может выдавить ни слова.  
  
Киллиан поднимает на него глаза и долго смотрит куда-то глубже, чем то ему позволено, пока ком не сдавливает горло Питера так, что тот с надрывом срывается на одном вдохе:  
  
\- Что ты не аппарат ебаного искусственного дыхания.  
  
Его рану методично ковыряют ножом, и он даже не пытается сопротивляться.   
Не здесь и не сейчас, когда его размазало по стенке, и весь его диапазон ощущений свелся к тупой, ноющей боли в груди.  
  
Киллиан мажет по губам такой жуткой улыбкой, что сводит зубы.  
И только спустя слишком долгое для эффекта и недостаточно короткое молчание для того, чтобы вызвать у Питера злость, роняет совсем тихо:  
  
\- Я не отключился.  
  
И тогда он делает то, что окончательно вырывает у Питера крупицы самоконтроля.  
Он впечатывает в его губы тяжелый, как бесполезное сердце в груди, пропахший алкоголем и отчаянием поцелуй.


End file.
